1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air compressors and motors and more particularly, but not exclusively, to air motors employed in the mining industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the mining industry, each piece of apparatus is provided with its own motor. The motors used by different pieces of apparatus are generally different and accordingly the problems with respect to repairs and spare parts is exacerbated by the number of different motors. Still further, due to the construction of these motors, the pieces of apparatus are generally heavy with the result that these pieces of apparatus require several men to move them.